


Letting Go

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: At a group party, Gabe and Tori talk.
Relationships: Shaun/Zach (Shelter), Tori/Billy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Shaun et Zack Shetler, Small Fandoms Fest





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> For smallfandomfest round 27  
> Shelter: Tori or Tori/OMC: As supportive as Tori is of Zach and everything, it's not easy to realize (of accept) that someone who was supposed to care about you had been using you for years. But life goes on and she moves on, preferably finding happiness with someone else.

“Kind of awesome that everyone was able to make it,” Gabe stated as he leaned up against the bar beside Tori where she sat away from the rest of their group celebrating his going away party.

“Yeah. You got lucky that Shaun same back early,” Tori said before taking a drink from the beer bottle in her hand. “You get lucky a lot.”

“Fuck right I do, chicks can’t enough of my charm,” Gabe replied, grinning widely as Tori shook her head and gave him a playful shove. “But seriously you’re right. I have been lucky, luckier than most but not as lucky as those dudes,” Gabe finished as he nodded toward where Zach was laughing at Shaun holding Cody up like a plane while they waited for their order.

“Those two are a special kind of lucky,” Tori agreed as she finished off her beer.

“Through you and Billy were going to be that kind of lucky for a moment too,” Gabe asked without asking as he singled the bartender for two more beers.

Shaking her head Tori let out a light chuckle, “we were never going to be that kind of special. I just needed something, anything after,” she paused, watched as the bartender set the bottles down before taking one and drinking deeply from it before going on, “after Zach moved. And Billy was there and more than willing to be that anything. But it was never going to be more and we both knew it,” frowning at Gabe, “and you Gabe are too smart to not to realize that.”

Gabe let out a laugh as he finished his old beer and smiled at Tori, “But I’m just a dumb fucking party boy,” he said, smiling wider when Tori glared at him. “You always have to look deeper don’t you?” he asked rhetorically before moving on, “So maybe I knew Billy was just a rebound fuck. Doesn’t mean I couldn’t hope he was more,” pausing for a moment, “You deserve more. Don’t forget that,” Gabe stated plainly as he picked up the second fresh beer.

“Maybe,” Tori said as she watched Zach and Shaun, “or maybe I’ve already had my chance to be that lucky.”

“Fuck that,” Gabe stated bluntly as he turned all his focus toward Tori. “Fuck that. We’re not even 25. We aren’t done. Sure Zach found his soulmate forever pussy love and all that crap guy already. Doesn’t mean we’re out of time through. My mom didn’t find my dad until she was in her 30s and already had a kid. And they, they are definitely a special kind of lucky,” he said before taking a swing from his bottle.

“Right. We are still young. And you’re going to London for a year, you’ll meet people,” Tori said as she waved her bottle toward the going away poster-hand painted by Cody if the hand prints meant anything-that hung on the wall, “No reason I can’t do the same,” Tori added as she grinned back at Gabe.

“That’s the spirt,” Gabe said with a nod. “You’re fucking hot and men should be lining up waiting to buy you dinner, and more,” Gabe added with a leering smirk before pulling out a few cards from his pocket, “And I may even have just the guys for you. Last time you and Zach visited a few of my classmates through you were cool and when I let it drop you and Zach weren’t you and Zach anymore,” he shrugged as he offered her the cards.

“That was over a year ago Gabe. No way they remembered me,” Tori answered as she frowned at the cards in confusion.

“Oh they remembered you Tori. You are just that fucking unforgettable,” Gabe said before grinning, “You did bag a fag after all. I mean you were that so fucking good that he was willing to be straight just to get some more of this,” Gabe added as he gestured at Tori’s body.

“Fuck you,” Tori said without heat as she playfully punched Gabe, “And I am just that good. Zach was lucky to have me as long as he did,” she challenged as she grabbed the cards.

“Damn you need to stop working out, or fucking stop punching people,” Gabe retorted with a laugh, “and they’re good guys, classy even. They’ll all definitely buy you dinner before asking you back to their bedroom.”

“They can date me, but they can’t fuck me. Not until they earn it,” Tori told Gabe with a laugh as she glanced at Zach before forcing herself to look at Gabe. “I have to stop waiting for him don’t I. It’s really over, been over,” she added softly to herself as much ad Gabe while she slipped the cards into her hand bag.

Letting his smile drop Gabe moved closer to Tori before answering, “Yeah, you deserve what he could never give you. Your own special kind of lucky. Maybe it’s them, maybe it’s not but don’t wait anymore, don’t hold out for something that won’t be,” Gabe whispered before stepping back and calling for you shots of tequila from the bartender.

“You’re a good friend,” Tori said as she looked at the shot placed in front of her, “I think I might miss you,” Tori admitted.

“Really? Because I still have like an hour before I have to leave for the airport, we could do something to help me remember you,” Gabe said as he waged his eye brows and openly cruised Tori.

Rolling her eyes Tori punched Gabe again-a little harder this time, “That shot is the only shooting you’re going to be doing today _party boy_ ,” she added with a laugh as she grabbed her shot and slammed it back.

Grinning back Gabe slammed his own shot before calling for a round of beers for their whole party. “I’m not sure about that. I do have a _lay_ over in New York,” he joked as he grabbed the pitcher the bartender slid before him.

“Oh Gabe, that was bad,” Tori said shaking her head as the pair headed back toward the party.


End file.
